


Folk

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dancing, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Much of Praxus was lost, but not this.
Series: Writuary 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 17: Dance

It took a moment for the song to register, but the moment it did, Prowl was moving. He met his fellow Praxians in the middle of the floor and clasped their hands, waiting for the right beat. It came and they were off! – a whirling dervish of limbs and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Praxian folk music sounds like a mix of rap, samba, and fiddle. Like Hot Wings from the Rio soundtrack meets Something Wild by Lindsey Sterling (from the Pete's Dragon soundtrack - ik I said To the Sky by Owl City before, they're right next to each other on my playlist and I fucked up 😂 there is no fiddle in To the Sky). Idk, I don't think that would work irl, but like the feeling of it if that makes sense.


End file.
